The Oncoming Storm
by Bryony Honeysuckle
Summary: As the end of school approaches, Marinette and Adrien have finally been able to have a public relationship. Opportunities arise, choices are made and maybe things aren't as perfect as they seem. (SEQUEL TO ACCEPTING THE RAIN)
1. Prologue

**Hi I've decided to drag my sorry arse out of the realm of unproductivity and start a new project! THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ACCEPTING THE RAIN, WHICH IS AN EXTENSION OF IGNORING THE RAIN. Obviously I would recommend you read those first, but I can't tell y'all what to do.**

 **~BH**

* * *

Prologue

Lila had returned home after being akumatised feeling like her broken heart had been stamped on. Once again, she had missed her chance with Adrien, even without a jealous Ladybug exposing her. She had a chance as just herself, and it had once again been ruined, this time by Marinette. She figured being a new student put her at a disadvantage as everyone already had their friendship groups and crushes, yet she thought that her fabricated past would make her fit in easily. After Ladybug exposed her, she almost faded into insignificance, as the truth spread and she became just another new kid. Her memories of Volpina had gone, the feeling of regret lingered.

 _But she regretted nothing_ , she insisted to herself firmly. She tried to pursue Adrien, she tried to get his attention, but he was simply already in love with somebody else. Maybe if she had entered his life sooner, he might have considered her, but something told her that the love he had for Marinette was far too deep rooted, and more than just a teenage crush.

She entered her bedroom, turning to the diary that she had been confiding in since she started high school. She was surprised that it had been left open - normally she guarded the secrets that were inside that small black notebook with her life, but maybe she was in a rush. She vaguely remembered the akuma touching her necklace when she was last here but the following hour was just an untouched void.

Peering closer, written in faded, yet familiar handwriting, was a sentence that changed everything.

 _Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir._

Her eyes widened, reading the sentence once, twice, thrice, absorbing it to memory. _Was this real? Was this true?_ She had no recollection of writing it, but looking at it for the umpteenth time made her realise that the handwriting was familiar because it was her own. She must have written it while under the influence of the Akuma, so when she forgot her memories once again she would at least know this.

 _Well, I should always look after number one_ , she mused, closing her notebook gently, as if the information would fade further if she didn't treat it well. She couldn't quite put two and two together as she knew she didn't have Volpina's memories, but then she remembered how Marinette had drawn such an accurate picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sure, anyone could make fan art, but Adrien and Marinette made the whole situation almost intimate, as if it was more than just the interpretation of the drawing. It also made sense when it came to Ladybug being so hellbent on revealing her lies to Adrien, because Marinette was already in love with him. It was no secret to everyone (except Adrien at the time) that Marinette harboured the biggest crush on the teen model, but it made sense that both Ladybug and Marinette had ruined her prospects with him, because they were one and the same.

Maybe she was clutching at straws here, but she was certain that she wouldn't have recorded this if she didn't want to know or didn't want to act on it. She wanted Adrien. She saw he was gentle, and kind. She knew he would look after her and care for her. Marinette had an enviable support network of family and friends so Adrien wouldn't make a difference to that, surely?

But now she knew Adrien was more than just a boyfriend. He was her partner in crime and her other half. They could even be soulmates. Their identities could have been intertwined by fate. Maybe if she had powers too she'd have more of a chance. Now, thanks to this information, she had a power that would easily subdue Marinette more than magic ever could.

The power of knowing her identity could ruin her. She would probably have to surrender her powers and then Lila could be free to take it and be Adrien's new partner. She would have to think this through. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but she would find a way to bring her down.

 _Is revenge a dish best served cold or should she strike while the iron is hot?_ Thoughts of blackmail ran rampant in her brain as she opened the notebook again, once again seeing the eight words that would consume her waking days. It was almost too easy, especially since she had both their identities as leverage. She knew that Marinette would never forgive herself if she put Adrien's life in jeopardy.

She figured it would be best to lure them into a false sense of security first. They must already be paranoid about other people finding out so they would be on edge. She supposed they were lucky that they were exposed by each-other, which put closure on the whole fiasco quite nicely. She had read enough comic books to know that the identity of a superhero was something that was guarded more than their own lives, as it was the key to protecting their people.

She would definitely be able to have some fun with this.

—

Hawkmoth was furious. How in the world had Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to get away again?! Although he had now returned to his civilian form, Gabriel Agreste was certain he had the perfect Akuma victim. She seemed to have a direct connection to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and a motivation that coincided with his desire to have them thwarted.

She was in love. Unrequited love.

On the other hand, he thought, he knew that this wasn't the first time that she had been his victim. He didn't think one could be akumatised twice, but he supposed that people can feel negative emotions over time as well as in isolated occasions. In many cases his victims were people who were angry over a standalone incident, and one that could be resolved afterwards. Love was much more complicated than that.

He was not a man who was devoid of love. He truly loved his wife before she disappeared, and still did. He also cared for his son, Adrien. He knew he could never be a stereotypical family man, but he always wanted what was best for his child.

As the anger started to dissipate, he couldn't help but be intrigued by Lila Rossi. He wondered if she would be interested in helping him thwart the superheroes that had plagued his life for years, but he had no way of contacting her as Hawkmoth when she wasn't akumatised, and he had no way of contacting her as Gabriel because not only would that look suspicious, it would reveal his identity. He couldn't and didn't want to fathom how that would impact his relationship with his son, and losing that too would break his heart.

Continuing to pace around his hideaway, he started to scheme, a quivering Nooroo watching his every move with fear in his small eyes.


	2. Change

**Hello again squad, would like to note a few things before we fully commence:**

 **1) Our favourite four are now like 17/18, because of ~the passage of time~, so although the prologue was actually set before the epilogue of ATR, we're now in the fuuuuuuuture.**

 **2) Read the Miraculous Comics, they're quite cool.**

 **3) People who actually follow all my stories will have heard this before, but once again my knight in shining cotton (probably) Comixandco has my thanks for her advice and ideas.**

 **The rest you can figure out for yourselves.**

 **~BH**

* * *

Change

Years had passed since Adrien and Marinette had officially started their relationship. Akuma battles came and went, years of school slipped away from them and the two of them, alongside their best friends Alya and Nino, were fast approaching the end of their high school days.

Luckily, most of them had forged their desired career paths at an early age. Ever since his first gig at that Saturday night disco, Nino had only advanced. Although he'd experienced a few bumps on the road, with unreceptive audiences affecting his confidence and some rejection letters due to his young age, the overwhelming success he'd had to counteract the obstacles he faced made him focused on making a future out of his raw talent. He'd appeared on game shows and the radio, and he hoped that he could open his own club one day. He believed his music could make people happy, and he wanted to see how far he could go with it.

Alya, his long-time girlfriend, supported him every step of the way. She supported him at his gigs, helped spread the word when he was performing and told him to pull himself together when he was doubting his obvious skill. Always a journalist through and through, she had still continued to update the ever popular Ladyblog, but she knew that she had been hitting dead ends for months now. She would always love Ladybug, but as she matured she wondered whether it was worth seeking out her identity, and would it be worth it? What she didn't realise was that her passion for superheroes shone through her online persona, and people were hooked not only because Ladybug was so mysterious, but because she had nothing but respect for the heroes she wrote about. One could see that Alya was the only one who got true attention from Chat Noir and Ladybug, and readers were envious of the fact that the saviours of Paris talked to her like a friend.

Alya was also a part time superhero herself, not that anyone knew that. She wielded the Fox miraculous when requested by Ladybug, and she often wondered what made Ladybug choose her when she dedicated her life to finding out more about her heavily guarded life.

Ladybug herself, or Marinette, was continuing to pursue her dream in fashion and design. Not only was she still fighting Akumas and commissioning outfits for her friends, but she was also starting to take commissions from the public after Alya helped her to set up a website online, digitalising her portfolio. She dreamed that one day Gabriel Agreste would notice her, or more realistically start taking on interns, but in the meantime, she figured having experience would only help her. That combined with school kept her busy, but she was keen to find a job as soon as possible so her parents wouldn't start considering that she should take over the bakery. She loved her parents and her lifestyle, but she knew deep in her heart that she wouldn't truly be satisfied, and life as a full-on baker would give her no time to pursue fashion. Sabine and Tom would support her regardless, but they had a glimmer of hope that their business could become a legacy.

Adrien had no such legacies or a clear path in mind. As someone who had a childhood of strict schedules and intense modelling shoots, he had never had the time to consider what he truly wanted to do. Modelling was just something he did as a favour for his father, and he knew he wouldn't have to do that forever. On the other hand thinking about freedom fully freaked him out as it was something he had never truly known. Maybe he would go to University? Take a gap year and discover himself? Become a full-time pianist? Elope? He had no idea.

He had some security in Chat Noir, as being a superhero was a job he seemed to think would never have a retirement age. Although nothing emotionally impactful had happened since Lila was akumatised for the second time, he couldn't help but feel like a storm was coming. Maybe he needed a new hobby to occupy him.

In the meantime, they were all still learning Maths. The teacher was droning about algebra at the front of the class while Nino snored next to him. Adrien made a note to give his friend his notes later. He turned around when the teacher wasn't looking and smiled fondly at Marinette, who was doodling in the margin and not paying attention. He made a note to give her his notes too. She caught his eye and he chuckled as a faint blush danced across her cheeks, despite being in a steady relationship with him for two years. He noticed Alya was on her phone again next to her, and concluded that he might as well just take a picture of his notes and post them on their group chat, as none of his friends seemed to be as attentive as him.

Just as he turned back around, he heard a gasp from behind him.

"Is someone not paying attention, Alya Cesaire?" The teacher glared at her as the blogger lowered her phone, looking slightly sheepish. Unsatisfied, the teacher beckoned her to the front, phone included.

"But I haven't read the email properly yet, it's important!" She insisted, reluctantly sliding out of her seat.

"I don't care. Emails can wait, my class cannot. You can pick up your phone at the end of the class." Marinette shrugged at her friend, trying to hide a giggle. It wasn't like they weren't being unreasonable but Alya was constantly on her phone and this was the first time in a long time that she got caught. Adrien tried to resist turning around a second time to gauge Marinette's reaction, but he could help but notice Alya wasn't too upset about surrendering her phone. He wondered what was in the email.

When the class ended some time later, Alya almost dashed to the front to retrieve her mobile. Muttering, the teacher waved her away and she joined Marinette, Adrien and Nino with nothing but glee.

She didn't say anything at first, taking the time to read through the email properly, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Are you going to tell us what disrupted the whole class or not then?" Nino asked her impatiently, watching his girlfriend's eyes continue to widen.

"I've been given a job opportunity. I've been personally scouted!" Alya almost shouted, trying to contain her excitement. She handed the phone to Marinette for her to read. Adrien, with his arm around her, leaned over to read, his breath tickling her ear. Nino took position over Marinette's other shoulder, a little disheartened that she'd given the phone to her first. He reasoned that this would be all that he'd be hearing about for weeks.

 _Alya Cesaire,_

 _I am writing to give you a once in a lifetime opportunity. I have recently discovered your Ladyblog, one of the most respected superhero news sources in France. I commend your talent for informing citizens while also using your journalism skills to delve deeper into the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It fascinates me how you have such a good working relationship with the superheroes despite us journalists essentially prying into their lives, and it is remarkable that you have achieved so much at such a young age._

 _Since my success as a freelance journalist, I have learned that it is important to strike while the iron is hot, so I am offering you a job here researching our own superheroes. Yes, Chat Noir and Ladybug aren't the only super-humans in the world!_

 _I understand that you are still in school, so you could either finish your final term here, or start in the Summer. Please do not hesitate to ask me any questions, and I look forward to hopefully working with you here in America!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Iris Ripley_

 _Superhero Correspondent_

 _New York City,_

 _New York_

"This is amazing!" Marinette beamed, almost dropping the phone as she practically leaped over to hug her friend. Alya took the phone safely out of her hands and grinned, hugging her back.

"Congratulations Alya! Your hard work has paid off, they scouted you and everything!" Adrien added, hugging her when Marinette eventually let go. Nino was surprisingly quiet.

"It's in America." Nino said quietly, trying not to kill her dreams but also not entirely hiding his feelings. "What will happen to us?"

"You can come with me!" Alya insisted, not seeing the underlying issue. "You can make music anywhere, right?"

Eyeing Marinette and Adrien warily, he sighed.

"It's not that simple, I can't just drop everything. I already have connections here, I need the money, I thought we were going to start our next chapter together." He said guiltily, cringing at the hurt on her face.

"I've supported you through everything." Alya almost hissed, also eyeing Marinette and Adrien who were watching anxiously. "Can't you see this is an opportunity for me to do something I'm passionate about? Besides, I won't be there forever, I can't abandon Ladybug and Chat Noir-"

Marinette's eyes widened, fully aware of Alya's semi-superhero status.

"- I mean, my blog is important to me, it's my baby! I was thinking of expanding it and making merchandise and making a documentary and all sorts." Alya looked at Nino, seeking reassurance, but he still didn't seem convinced.

"I'm not sure Alya, it's so far away... what if you never come back?"

Alya sighed, almost on the verge of tears. Before Nino could say anything else, Marinette left Adrien's side and steered Alya away, knowing this was conversation was far from over.

"I don't understand why he's so upset!" Alya said for the sixth time that afternoon, many hours later. Marinette looked at her with pity. Alya was one of the most selfless people she knew, and although she knew she would miss her friend with all of her heart, she also knew this was an opportunity she couldn't miss. It was almost as if the job was written for her.

"It's a big change," Marinette said wisely. "It's going to be a big deal for him. He knows how independent you are, so he probably thinks you're going to leave him behind- and I know you wouldn't do that!" She added, seeing her start to protest. "He probably had a plan in his head as to how your lives were going to pan out and now this has thrown a spanner in the works. He'll get over it. Besides, we'll all come and visit, right?"

Alya gave Marinette a watery smile.

"Of course."


	3. Goodbye

**Alya is underrated. That is all.**

 **~BH**

* * *

Goodbye

After many heated "discussions" between Nino and Alya, and Marinette and Adrien's voice of reason, Alya had decided to take the opportunity. Having planned her surprise goodbye party for the evening, Chat Noir and Ladybug decided to patrol the city beforehand, hoping that they wouldn't find anything that would threaten Alya's last night in France.

"I'm going to miss Alya so much" Ladybug said to no one in particular, leaning on Chat Noir as they sat on a rooftop near her house. Chat Noir snaked her arm around her, giving her a squeeze as she looked on the verge of tears.

"Come on," He told her, the two of them silhouetted against the evening sky. "Let it all out now, and then later we can all just celebrate her, yeah? You've put so much effort into this party, I'm sure you want it to be purr-fect."

Ladybug groaned, but couldn't help but smile.

"You're right." She admitted. "Besides, she's under enough stress as it is with Nino getting worked up about it."

"Hey, I'd feel the same if you went to a country miles and miles away for an undetermined length of time"

"I can't leave Paris, they need me!"

"That's not the point and you know it."

"I guess you're right."

Chat Noir grinned at her. "This is a wonderful day. You've told me I'm right TWICE in the space of about five minutes, and our day together is far from over!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile as he leaned in for a kiss. She shuffled into his lap, deepening the kiss, and he couldn't help but wish that they didn't have to leave to go to a party, worries forgotten.

* * *

"I'll have just one drink Mari, you know I have a flight tomorrow." Alya insisted as Marinette led her to the bar by her bakery.

"You know your flight isn't until the afternoon, and you know you never have just one drink." Marinette laughed, opening the door for her friend.

"SURPRISE!"

A crowd of people were in the well lit bar, with Adrien and Nino at the forefront. Adrien made no secret in checking his girlfriend out and Nino had decided to put his doubts at the back of his mind for tonight after seeing the look of pure joy on Alya's face.

"You little minx!" Alya laughed at her friend, before smiling at everyone. "Did you organise this?"

"You deserve the best of sendoffs, for the best Ladyblogger in Paris!" Marinette cheered, raising her phone in some sort of toast. Adrien and Nino followed suit, and slowly the rest followed suit, fumbling for their own phones. Marinette smiled as she spotted Chloe's yellow phone in the crowd, and more of her classmates from school.

"To Alya!" Nino yelled, looking her straight in the eye.

The party was in full swing before the four friends knew it. Nino had decided to join them instead of taking his usual position as DJ and that seemed to make Alya happiest, even though she was having a whole party celebrated in their honour. Drinks were poured, cake was eaten and many of their other friends from school came to chat to them and offer their congratulations to Alya. Gifts were given: Nathaniel had made a poster depicting Alya as the superhero Ladyblogger, wearing an outfit that was incomparable to her akuma form that he knew she would probably rather forget. Ivan and Mylene gave her some pin badges they'd made themselves of Ladybug and Chat Noir, which Marinette and Adrien found quite bizarre when they knew they were staring at themselves. Even Chloe gave Alya a free VIP suite in her father's hotel for her and Nino, which resulted in Adrien smirking at an intrigued Nino for the rest of the night.

Not long after Chloe left they found themselves face to face with Lila. Adrien and Nino didn't really know where they stood with her after the incidents from before, and despite Marinette's attempts at a truce, they weren't entirely sure that she had been forgiven. Marinette was sure that she had only really invited her tonight so she wouldn't be the only one left out, and not because she particularly wanted to deep down.

"Congratulations, Alya." Lila said, smiling what seemed to be a genuine smile, but Marinette couldn't help but judge her slightly. "Maybe you'll be just as close with these American superheroes as you seem to be with Ladybug and Chat Noir." She shrugged, sipping her wine casually.

"I'm sure it'll all be professional, like I try to be here." Alya replied with a smile of her own. "We'll just see how it goes."

"I'm sure you will." Lila left before any awkward silence could loom over the group, but they were left with a sense of confusion as to whether the whole interaction was genuine or not. They shrugged it off, laughing nervously as she moved into the crowd, disappearing like she seemed to have done in school over the past few months.

After a few hours of dancing the DJ stood aside to let Marinette, Adrien and Nino take the stage.

"I would like to say some words about my best friend." Marinette started, tapping her wine glass as if she was about to start another toast.

"They're not getting married, Jesus!" Chloe called out, and Marinette had the good grace to laugh.

"Maybe they will after tonight!" Adrien couldn't help but chime in, earning himself a glare from Nino and a nudge in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"Well, that leads me to my main point, actually." Marinette smiled sweetly. "Alya deserves the best. She's hardworking, she's selfless and she's passionate. She has put her heart and soul into her Ladyblog since the beginning, and it makes me so happy that she is getting what looks like an incredible opportunity. I, and I'm sure I'm speaking for Adrien and Nino too, will support her every step of the way just like she has done for us."

She paused, surprised at her own confidence but even more surprised at the tears that were forming in her best friend's eyes.

"Anyway, that is not the real reason I'm up here. It turns out that it isn't just us that have faith in Alya, and due to pulling some strings of my own I've managed to give you a special message from some special people."

Doubting her technology skills, she handed a USB to the DJ who plugged it into his computer, projecting a video onto the screen behind him.

"Hi! Ladybug and Chat Noir here!" They waved from the screen. Alya gasped, and Marinette felt Adrien reach for her hand.

"We just wanted to say thank you to Alya for providing entertainment and being such a reliable source for the citizens of Paris, even if you seem to be hellbent on finding out identities!" Ladybug winked, and Marinette noticed for the first time how intensely Chat Noir was looking at her superhero alias on screen.

"Yeah, what my lady said!" Agreed Chat Noir, stretching while putting an arm around Ladybug, a gesture that made the audience laugh in exasperation. "All the best in America, and we hope you don't replace us with new favourite superheroes!" They waved goodbye again before the video ended, Chat Noir giving his trademark salute and Ladybug blowing a kiss to a now shamelessly crying Alya.

"Thank you." Alya almost whispered, as Marinette ran towards her to engulf her in another hug.

"And now, I'm going to see if I can top that." Nino spoke up, gaining the attention of the crowd. "As you all know, I've been starting to move on from sets to creating my own music, and I have just finished my first song, which I am going to debut here tonight. This is inspired by, and dedicated to, my Alya."

Soft music started to play and people started to pair up. Alya didn't hesitate to join Nino, and Marinette smiled as they started having a whispered conversation that ended in a very long kiss.

"They seem to have made up then." Adrien commented to her in hushed tones as they danced, almost millimetres away from each others lips.

"Nino still isn't entirely happy." Marinette whispered, wondering how Adrien was managing to close the gap between them even further when they were already so close. "He wants her to be happy though, and they can handle this."

"I'm sure they can." Adrien smiled, thinking fondly of his two friends, and also how it will be nice to not have someone chasing their identities for a while.

"I'm sure they will after tonight too, Alya's been talking about how she's wanted them to have some kind of romantic getaway for ages, and Chloe has basically handed it to them on a plate." She said, running her hands down his back. Adrien felt as if she had the power of electricity instead of the Lucky Charm as she trailed her fingers down his body, resting on his waist.

"Maybe we will too." Adrien muttered, so quietly that Marinette barely caught what he was saying.

"Are you saying what I think I'm hearing?" She chuckled, trying not to laugh too much when she saw how nervous he looked.

"We don't have to, but Chloe gave me a room too. Something about 'It's been long enough but don't make too much of a racket'. I mean we don't have to do it or anything we can just chill and watch tv or maybe cuddle like there'snopressureIhonestlydon'tmind-"

"That sounds perfect." Marinette whispered, in a voice that made him almost buckle.

"We'll just see how it goes."

* * *

The next day Nino, Adrien and Marinette all went with Alya to the airport. An emotional goodbye from her parents and sisters couldn't hide the pure happiness that she seemed to harbour from the previous night, and all four teenagers kept exchanging almost sheepish glances. The taxi driver gave them a funny look when they all got out of the car, but they took no heed as Nino tried to help Alya carry her bags.

"I don't want to drag it out." Alya insisted, looking at each of them. "I'll message as soon as I land, I promise."

"And you'll call me" Nino replied, as Alya rolled her eyes, pulling him in for a hug.

"Of course I will." She said, eventually releasing him and hugging Adrien. "Catch you later our fancy prince model human"

"See you later our fiery child tamer writer person" He laughed, trying not to cry himself as Marinette burst into tears.

"Oh, Mari", Alya hugged her fiercely as they slowly rocked back and forth. "You look after our boys, okay?"

She nodded, laughing and marvelling at the fact that they had gotten this far in their lives, barely into adulthood, with boyfriends and commitments they hadn't fathomed at the beginning of school.

After several "one more" kisses between Alya and Nino, many exchanged promises and a group hug that felt like it lasted for half a century, Alya turned around and walked into the airport, bags in one hand, her phone in the other.

"I miss her already." Marinette almost sobbed as Nino and Adrien both put an arm around her, staring vacantly at the door that Alya had left them through.


	4. Slipping

**So in my reviews there has been speculation about involvement with the Marvel Universe. The American Superheroes I'm referring to are the ones in the Miraculous Comics, which are somewhere on the internet... I think.**

 **~BH**

* * *

Slipping

"Alya hasn't died" Chat said to Ladybug almost in exasperation as they finished up another patrol, lingering near their now old school. The adjective tasted foul in Ladybug's mouth, as if she had discovered an unwanted mushroom on her pizza.

"I know, everything just feels so weird without her, y'know?" She shrugged. Alya was a constant in her life. Friends came and went, experiences happened, and they had been together through it all. Now, she was an ocean away, which was strange to her. Not that she wasn't expecting them to follow separate paths eventually, but her idyllic picture of the two of them continuing to roam around Paris, occasionally with Nino and Adrien, was slipping away. She was almost completely convinced that Alya would love America so much that she would never come back, and Nino would eventually have to decide between his home and his girlfriend. She knew she was overthinking but with the future looming over them all she couldn't help but speculate.

"I know what you mean about that, I don't have to be reminded of the fact that you were harbouring a secret crush on me for years and years and years." Chat snickered, unfazed by Ladybug almost knocking him off the roof.

"That's the best thing to come out of this." She replied half heartedly. They still hung out with Nino and the group chat was still very much alive, but there was always a feeling of a quarter of the pie being missing. Nino missed Alya and they weren't sure whether he was handling it well, even though a couple of months had now passed, and the summer was almost over.

The end of summer had brought more new beginnings for the group. Marinette was taking more commissions now that she was out of school, and any spare time she had was still spent in the bakery with her parents. Adrien still hadn't decided what he wanted to do yet, and Marinette was surprised that his father hadn't forced him down a career path. Adrien had said that he didn't really care as long as it didn't interfere with his modelling, so was taking some time to officially figure out what he wanted to do. Nino, as planned, had released his single dedicated to Alya and spent most of his time holed up in his room writing, although Marinette suspected that he was spending more time FaceTiming Alya or asleep, as the time difference was making him almost as much of a night owl as herself.

Marinette was never one for a full night's sleep anyway. If it wasn't for Chat Noir appearing at her on an individual patrol and taking her to bed himself, she would barely ascend the steps to her loft bed. Marinette insisted that was an invasion of privacy still, so Chat Noir would knock on the loft door to wake her up, as if that made up for it. She started occasionally visiting him as Ladybug, something he was still getting used to after his obsession with her as a younger teenager.

Chat Noir visiting Marinette seemed almost normal, as he felt in control. Chat Noir was confident when Adrien couldn't be. Chat Noir was alluring while Adrien was more awkward.

So when Ladybug visited Adrien for the first time a few months ago it was like all his fantasies came alive at once, but he didn't know how to deal with it. He tried to focus on the fact that it was Marinette behind the mask, but it wasn't easy to let go when he didn't also have his own mask on, for some reason it made him feel vulnerable. When he bought it up with her, she couldn't help but mention that she felt like that when he was Adrien and she was Marinette. Besides, they were no longer two separate people as superheroes and citizens. They were simply citizens who were also superheroes. Before he could feel guilty, Ladybug was so close to him that he couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast that morning. He supposed this was payback for her, in bizarre way.

Occasionally, Adrien offered to help in the bakery, which Tom and Sabine appreciated. After a week of constantly being recognised and photographed he decided to help them with stock and deliveries instead, and lugging large bags of flour around was definitely not hindering his physique. Sabine still didn't understand how her daughter stayed so slim.

Adrien came upstairs after hanging around the shop floor for an hour to find Marinette asleep at her desk.

"Princess, it's gone lunchtime." He said gently, stroking her hair in an attempt to wake her up. Stirring groggily, she looked at her phone.

"It's only 2pm" Marinette almost slurred in her half awake state, "It's barely breakfast time".

"Considering you live in a bakery surely you'd prioritise breakfast." Adrien raised an eyebrow, watching her slowly straighten up, her back cracking as she stretched.

"Eh, breakfast is breakfast as long as it's the first meal of the day, who cares about the time."

Adrien rolled his eyes, and almost stopped mid roll when he saw her phone ring. Marinette fumbled for it, and swiped instantly when she saw the name of the caller.

"Alyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She greeted happily, propping her phone up and swiping her sketchbooks onto the floor so she could see her properly. Adrien stacked them into a pile and dumped them on her chaise before pulling up a second chair, keen to see her too.

"You're perky considering you've just woken up girl!" Alya laughed, as if she was chastising her for being late for school again.

"I wanted to be in sync with you." She said dryly, suppressing a yawn as Adrien tried not to snort in the background.

"Hi Adrien!" She grinned, her face close to the camera. Neither Marinette nor Adrien could make out her surroundings, but they figured they wouldn't know where she was anyway since neither of them had left France- their superhero commitments tied them to Paris.

"Hey, how's our favourite superhero correspondent in training?" He asked, resting his head on Marinette's shoulder.

"She's good, pretty boy." She said. "Very busy. Lots of research. Basically what I was already doing but faster. So. Much. Faster. Kinda wish I was still frolicking around Paris leisurely stumbling across an Akuma attack instead of this intense kind of journalism, but it's still great! It's a challenge!"

"Don't tell Nino you wish you were in Paris, he'll get you on the next flight home." Adrien sighed, as if he was talking about an overprotective father.

"I'm sure he'll be fine... eventually." Alya grimaced, trying not to feel too guilty. "It's just hard because it's not a fixed thing, like I could stay here for as long as I want, y'know? I think I want to see this through."

"Do you have to do something specific? Have you got a secret mission?" Marinette asked, fully relaxed on her desk, not caring that Alya saw her at an unflattering angle.

"Calm down girl, there's no secret missions here, I'm not going undercover!" Alya chuckled. "I haven't been here long, it's just bits and pieces, here and there." Marinette glanced at Adrien, wondering if he thought she sounded vague too.

"Anyway, I gotta go, I just wanted to check in, it's like 8am and I've gotta do my thing soon, love you both!" Alya waved at the camera, her hand taking up the screen.

"You'll call soon, yeah?" Marinette asked tentatively.

"Of COURSE, girl! I miss you with all my heart. But seriously, I've gotta go. As Ladybug says, 'Bug out!'" Marinette didn't have a chance to reply before the screen went black.

"I think this whole opportunity of a lifetime thing wasn't as cool as she expected." Adrien said almost immediately, trying not to laugh as Marinette glanced at the phone, worried Alya would hear, even though the call had been terminated and all she could see was her home screen.


End file.
